pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew
Drew (Japanese: Shū) is a Pokémon Coordinator and May's greatest rival. His hometown is LaRousse City and he first appeared in Now That's Flower Power! Like Ash's main rival in the original series, Gary, Drew is portrayed as being confident, critical, and popular among his supporters, though he isn't as overly insulting as Gary was. His signature greeting is flicking his hair in a charming manner. He can be seen wearing a purple jacket and light blue pants. History May and her friends met Drew while she practiced with her Beautifly on a beach near Slateport City in Now That's Flower Power!. Despite his cutting remarks and attitude, which tend to anger May, he is not a villain and teases May simply to push her into becoming a better coordinator. Drew's skill has been a continuous inspiration for May on her quest to be a Top Coordinator. In his first battle against May, he pitted his Roselia up against her Beautifly. May managed to gain the edge, much to Drew's shock, but the match was cut short by Team Rocket. Later on, in Win, Lose or Drew!, his Roselia won against Beautifly in the Slateport City Contest, but Drew ultimately ended up losing to Robert and his Milotic in the final round. Drew returned in Pros and Con Artists, competing in the Fallarbor Town Contest, where May discovers he has three contest ribbons. Before the contest began, Drew had his Roselia first battle Ash, pitting him against Taillow. Drew and Roselia emerged victorious. During the contest, he battled against Grace, but lost to her Medicham. At the end of the competition, Drew congratulates May on her victory by giving her a rose. The gesture of handing a rose to May is repeated in other episodes and is seen by some fans as a hint toward a romantic relationship between them. While watching a different Roselia, May is reminded of their rivalry. In A Fan With A Plan!, Drew is assaulted by a fan club in the Pokémon Center in Rubello Town. Before the contest, May sees Drew practicing outside with his new Pokémon, Masquerain. Drew wins his fourth ribbon using his Roselia in the appeals round, and his Masquerain in the battle round. Notably, Drew is runner-up in the Hoeen Grand Festival, having defeated May in the quarterfinals with his Flygon and Roselia, but losing to Robert in the finals. In the Kanto Contests, Drew is often seen even at contests in which he is not competing. It is hinted that he comes to support May. In Going For Choke, he helps Ash, Brock, and Max out of traps and tricks prepared by Team Rocket and Harley. Drew also revealed in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! that he had been training an Absol for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the quarterfinals of the festival, he loses to May, who is ultimately defeated by Solidad. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, he reveals that he will be traveling to Johto to participate in competitions there. Though May and Drew remain rivals throughout the series, Drew becomes less insulting towards May and more kind and friendly as time goes on. Ribbons *He was 2nd place in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and he is among top eight in the Kanto Grand Festival losing to May. Although he has lost, he is regarded as one of the best coordinators. Pokémon On Hand Trivia *Drew, along with 3 others of the main rivals (Gary, Paul and Trip) all have their Japanese names start with"Sh-". Gary is Shigeru, Drew is Shuu, Paul is Shinji and Trip is Shooti. *Aside from his Flygon, Drew's team are related to nature in one way or another, including Absol. Category:Coordinators Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Rivals Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Rival Characters